The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, motorization assemblies for aircrafts include a nacelle forming a generally revolution-shaped external envelope, receiving thereinside a turbojet engine disposed along the longitudinal axis of this nacelle. The turbojet engine receives fresh air coming from the upstream or front side, and discharges, on the downstream or rear side, the hot gases resulting from the combustion of fuel, which provide a certain thrust.
Bypass turbojet engines present, around this turbojet engine, fan blades generating a significant secondary cold air flow along an annular flow path passing between the engine and the nacelle, which provides most of the thrust on civil transport aircrafts.
A known type of thrust reverser, presented in particular in document WO-A1-2008/142243, includes a thrust reverser equipped with doors disposed at the rear of the nacelle, each pivoting about a transverse axis so as to deploy in order to partially close the backward air flow. In their open and deployed positions, the doors divert the air flow radially outwards though the transverse counter-thrust openings cleared by this deployment, and orientate this flow forwards.
Opening of the thrust reverser is controlled by actuators which may be electric or hydraulic.
In general, the complete deployment of the doors is performed only for the lowest speeds of the aircraft, when it rolls on the landing runway. An opening of these doors in flight may be considered at a limited angle, in order that the mechanical stresses related to the aerodynamic efforts due to the speed do not be too high.
In this case, there should then be provided actuators of the doors which hold an intermediate position of these doors, between the two end-of-strokes of the closed position and the fully deployed position. The actuators are then subjected to a permanent stress for a long time, which results in a fatigue strain requiring a particular sizing in order to obtain reliability and safety.